Dancing!
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Stiles has a secret. Which is his secret? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Exams are finished and I'm starting to upload stories! So here is a story that came to my heand while i was dancing...so i hope you like it!**

**Enjoy and review!**

_**Dancing!**_

_**A Secret.**_

**Stiles POV**

I was 16 when I first went to Miami with my dad for a short period of time because my dad had a job offering which he didn't accept and we went there for him to let them know he won't be staying.

One day I was at the beach dancing with my headphones on when someone tapped me on my shoulder….it was a guy around 18 years old. He said I was real good and that he have a group of people they dance The MOB I agreed to meet them after that day…I joined their group…but the time came to go back to Beacon Hills.

That was my little secret. Now that Scott is a werewolf and all the supernatural jazz, I thought if I could go to Miami to meet them again.

I had participate in a lot of videos you could see my face really clear but I know Scott isn't big fan of dancing nor he knows that I'm part of.

My dad agreed to go to Miami so I called my friend Sean Asa and the leader of the group to inform him that I will be back for three months.

Sean: Hello?

Me: Hey! I called you to tell you I'm coming back!

Sean: Oh! My God! Really?

Me: Yes, for three months!

Sean: When is your flight?

Me: Tomorrow night.

Sean: The group can't wait to see you!

Me: Can't wait to see you guys too. I got to pack. Bye.

Sean: Bye! And text us when you land so we can come get you. Oh! We are preparing for a show, wanna join?

Me: Sure, I can't wait to dance again! Bye.

As I closed the phone the bell rang and it was Scott with a big smile on his face….now what?

Scott: Guess where me and my mum are going for vacation? He said as he walked inside the house.

Me: Where?

Scott: In Miami!

Me: WHAT?! And when do you leave?

Scott: Tomorrow night.

Me: WHAT?! I was so shocked….

Scott: Chill! It's only for three months!

Me: WHAT?! It seems God hates me!

Scott: Don't you know any other words?

Me: I do! Sorry Scott but I'm tired and I need to go to bed. See you tomorrow. I pushed him out of the door and quick dialed Sean's number on my phone.

Sean: Stiles is something wrong?

Me: YES! Scott is going to Miami for three months! How am I going to avoid him?

Sean: Chill! Miami is HUGE! You are not going to see him.

Suddenly Emily's voice came from the distance.

Me: Did I interrupted something?

Sean: Not what you think….sort of…

Me: Emily is at your house that what I thought…someone's got dirty thoughts for his girl…I smirked on the phone.

Sean: She is my girl so? Anyway…she says that if we speaking for Scott McCall which is her cousin then we could easily hide you.

Me: WHAT?! Emily is Scott's cousin?

Emily: Yes, dumbass! So listen up…I will keep an eye on them and texting you where they are going so you will go somewhere else.

Me: Thank you. Now got to pack, thanks!

_**Time skip the flight: (Scott POV)**_

After we landed and settle in Emily's house which is my cousin, Emily was ready to go to bed so do we.

We fell asleep but I woke up by a sound of a door opening. I stood up and saw Emily sneaking out of her room and running downstairs then she got out I run to the window and I saw a bunch of boys waiting in three cars, I started listening:

Emily: Hey, babe! Did Stiles in the car?

Suddenly Stiles came out of the car and he wore clothes that I never had seen him wearing.

He hugged my cousin and then he said:

Stiles: Ready to put fire on the dance floor?

Why Stiles was here? How do he know them? Why he acts like that? Without realizing I dressed and I followed them with my car to the club they went.

As I walked inside I saw a lot of people and groups wearing the same type clothes, suddenly the lights closed and a voice said:

Voice: GET READY TO WELCOME LAST YEARS CHAMPIONS! THE MOB! AND IT SEEMS THEY HAVE A VERY TALANTED DANCER BACK! SO GIVE IT UP FOR THE MOB!

Suddenly a song I remembered Stiles listening came up. The song was We are right here by Drew Ryan Scott.

I saw my cousin coming out of a smoke and then Stiles came out and I was shocked, he grabbed her by the waist and the started dancing suddenly a guy taller than him came out of the same smoke and grab my cousin arm and put her behind him and the start dancing and saying to Stiles to saw him what he got.

I was sure Stiles didn't knew how to dance.

Suddenly a group of people came out of the smoke and start doing the same moves with Stiles….DAMN! Stiles knew how to dance.

Then the taller guy start dancing with different movements suddenly the light went off on stage and then a girl which was my cousin came out and she was dancing she was trying to break them apart but the boys didn't suddenly the taller guy tried to punch Stiles but he caught his fist and twisted and he fell on the ground and then my cousin run to his side and hugged him and the music stopped.

I was astonished by my cousin and my best friend….i felt betrayed because he never told me he was part of a group that they were dancing.

Suddenly the group of people left the stage and I went somewhere they won't seem me. The group of people and came sat next to my table, Stiles sat next to my cousin.

Emily: I guess that is a welcome back gift for Stiles! How long it has been since we stopped my dad from pulling down Sean's neighborhood?

Stiles: Three years! I remember when Sean found me in beach and a week later we were arrested for the dance in Emily's dad's meeting. Best night EVER!

He got arrested?

Emily: Or when we danced in the fancy restaurant?

A guy laughed and said: Babe you were so good there.

Emily: Thanks, Sean. He kissed the guy…oh! I see she got a boyfriend.

Sean: Well, Stiles what hold you in Beacon Hills for three summers?

Stiles: Summer School.

An African America girl spoke: Yeah, man! It sucks doesn't it?

Stiles laughed and a waiter brought beers.

Stiles took on beer bottle and then he flirt with the waiter:

Waiter: I'm Alisha, you must be knew because I haven't seen you around here before.

Stiles: I'm Stiles, and I have to come here three years now.

Alisha: So you are part of the MOB?

Stiles: Yes. He took a sip of his beer. I didn't knew he could drink alcohol!

Alisha: That's why you look familiar.

Sean: He was the one that came with the idea for the dance in Ocean Drive.

Alisha now was dancing in African American's lap.

Alisha: Oh! Yeah I saw you on YouTube! You rock guys! I got to go back to work. Bye!

Emily: This girl totally likes you! Ask for her number!

Stiles: Well, it won't hurt, If I don't get a slapped for asking. And he stood up and when by the bar and start talking to the girl.

Emily: I bet 10 bucks he will get her number and one night stand. She smirked.

Sean: I think he will get a date and a dance. Let's be realistic he is only 18 years old!

A guy from the group: So?

Suddenly Stiles came back and he had a big smile on his lips.

Stiles: I got her number and we are going to the movies tomorrow!

Sean shot up and high fived Stiles.

Then Stiles look at my direction but I put the menu on my face.

Stiles: Emily? Why Scott is here?

Emily: What? No he isn't! He is at home asleep!

Stiles: No! He is there! SHIT!

Why is he angry I should be! He kept a secret from me!

Stiles grab the menu out of my face and I looked at him with my red wolf eyes.

Stiles: Scott your eyes!

I calmed down because I didn't want my cousin finding out my secret. I know she is good at keeping secrets since she knows my best friend years now!

Me: Why you didn't tell me you were coming to Miami? Why you never told me you were dancing?

Stiles: I wanted to keep it from you because I knew you wouldn't care with all the jazz we had!

Me: So? You know my secret why I can't know yours?

Emily: His secret isn't only that he is a dancer but he is famous on YouTube and here in Miami, he was afraid if he told you his secret you will treat him differently, trust me I know how is it.

Stiles: Thanks Em! Did you get it Scott?

Me: Yes, I do. But I promise my secret is safe with me.

Emily: Good now we solve that problem what is your secret Scott?

Me and Stiles looked at each other with eyes so wide that I thought they will fall out of our faces.

Should I tell her?

**Should i continue? How was it? Should Scott tell Emily his secret? Review and tell me! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! Well as you see i'm updating my stories! I didn't finished The Secret Life Of Stiles Stilinski yet but i finished the Dancing! This chapter is dedicated to suntan140 for giving this amazing idea! Thank you! About Hello Serena one of my other stories i haven't gave up on it but i'm blank can you guys go check it out and then review and tell ideas on how to continue it? **_

_**Shoutouts for chapter 1:**_

_**suntan140: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter! It's dedicated to you! Thanks for the amazing idea!**_

_**Sidney Trahan: Thank you for reading my story! I hope you like this chapter!**_

_**Thank You guys for the 3 favourites and the 6 follows! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Review!**_

_**Dancing**_

_**Chapter 02: YouTube fame**_

**Lydia POV**

I was bored so me and Alison and Kira thought to meet at my house so we can watch a movie, well I was waiting for them scrolling through YouTube when suddenly I saw a video saying "Stiles Stilinski back to MOB and dirty dancing with the leader's girlfriend in Miami"

What? I click it and I saw Stiles dressed with black jeans and a yellow T-Shirt and white Jacket, clearly that wasn't Stiles! Not our Stiles!

I saw a girl with yellow dress with black heels coming out of a smoke and then Stiles came out and I was shocked, he grabbed her by the waist and the started dancing suddenly a guy taller than him came out of the same smoke and grab the girl's arm and put her behind him and the start dancing and saying to Stiles to saw him what he got.

That wasn't Stiles…he couldn't!

Suddenly a group of people came out of the smoke and start doing the same moves with Stiles….I was left looking the screen and my jaw hanging open.

Then the taller guy start dancing with different movements suddenly the light went off on stage and then the girl came out and she was dancing and was trying to break them apart but the boys didn't care suddenly the taller guy tried to punch Stiles but he caught his fist and twisted and the guy fell on the ground and then the girl run to his side and hugged him and the music stopped.

What I just saw?! Then I start scrolling down to the comments and it was a girl that wrote: "I wonder where Stiles was three years now?" another wrote: "He is so hot that he makes me thirsty!

"How dare he touch Emily like that?! It's Sean's girlfriend!"

"Oh MY GOD! Did Stiles got taller?"

"Oh! I'm going to the same school with Stiles! I never notice him!"

And hundreds similar comments so I decided to leave one too. I wrote: "I can't believe Stiles never told me or his friends that he was dancing! How dare he?! I thought we were his friends!"

Suddenly someone comment on my comment and said: "Maybe because he didn't trust you a lot! Or you used to avoiding him and now that you start hanging out you think you have the right to know everything about him? Trust me it took me two whole years to let him open up to us and the group…btw I'm Emily the girl that danced with Stiles and I have a boyfriend so I'm not interested in him! FYI he has already a girlfriend…."

WHAT?! I grab my phone and texted the girl to pack their things because we are going to MIAMI to find Scott and ask him if he has seen Stiles and if he has, to take him back!

**Time Skip: The Trip. (Alison POV)**

Lydia called us to pack our things because she wanted to show us something but I didn't know that we will fly to the freaking MIAMI!

Not that I don't love Miami it's a nice place and all but I wanted to pass the weekend with my dad not with the girls but now it's already done. Right now we had just landed and it was nine o'clock at night and we went to the hotel we left our things and Lydia forced us to go clubbing! Is she crazy or something?!

We went into a club that all the people were dressed in dance clothes and ready to dance, then a guy said from the microphone that they will have dance battles for the next two hours!

The first group was called the MOB or something I didn't pay attention and I was scanning the place when my eyes saw Scott and Stiles….what are they doing here?

Scott was hugging a brunette girl and giving a bro hug to Stiles and another guy that had his hand around the brunette's waist and suddenly Stile's eyes were closed by African American girl's hands and when he turned around he saw her, he kissed her passionately that made want to puke my tequila. Wait! Stiles has a girlfriend and he didn't tell us?  
Then he run on stage what is he doing?!

Everyone applauded and the microphone guy said:

"GIVE IT UP FOR THE MOB!"

The speakers were blasting the song by My Name Is Kay – This Is The Life

Suddenly a brunette girl with blue and pink dress came out with a taller guy and start dancing a slow dance that kept only for the first seconds of the music suddenly the girl pushed the boy away from her and smoke was all over the stage and some hand grab the girl and pulled her inside the smoke and the same happen with the boy after three or four seconds I saw Stiles with the taller boy come out of the smoke and do a hand shake and then start dancing behind them were other boys doing the same things suddenly the girls broke through the group and start dancing the same movements the only difference was that every guy had a girl beside him. They were wearing blue baggy jeans and pink tank tops that show their stomachs. Stiles though was wearing a blue tank top that showed the muscles I didn't knew he had and pink baggy jeans. Suddenly Stiles and some other guys charge towards the scene and did a back flip and then they landed on the one hand and start jumping to the rhythm. Behind them the couples were dancing with the same movements they did before Stiles leave them. When the song was near to finish, just seconds before that, Stiles and the others did a back flips and landed on they feet and their partners twirled to their open hand and the music stopped. The crowd applauded them full excitement and support.

Lydia: Did you see that! She shook me like she was freaking out. Her eyes were wide.

Me: Yes I did. I couldn't finish because Stiles voice was heard on the microphone.

Stiles: Well I would like to have Alisha Green on stage and give me this dance, will ya? His accent was southern and I was amazed.

Then the lights were all focused to the girl with a mob in her hands and a flushed cheeks, she was African American and she had brown eyes. She looked hot!

Then she nodded to the crowd that was looking at her and then she let to mob and she fixed her floral dress and her black hair and walked on stage with a strange confidence.

Lydia: Who is she? Oh! Lydia are we jealous?

Me: His girlfriend. I saw them kiss before he went on stage.

Suddenly the speakers blasted the song by Adam Hicks and Kenton Duty called Show ya how you do.

Then Stiles grab the girl's hand and swigged her in his arms and then let her. Then the start dancing Charleston. It was funny if you think they were dancing a dance that it was danced back in 1920 or late 20's with Jazz music and suits and dresses made exactly for that dance and now I'm watching them dance the same dance with tank top and jeans and floral dresses and we live in 2014, decade away.

The girl that Stiles was dancing they are amazing dancers and she looked like a fairy with that dress and they way Stiles was picking her up like she was weightless. I didn't know Stiles was so strong.

The kept dancing and I could tear my eyes away because they were really good. The music finished and the crowd applauded and both of them were panting. The hugged and kissed and then walked out of the stage. Suddenly a guy with black jeans and tank top and big muscles came forth, he was African American too.

Guy: You are the famous Stiles, huh? Oh uh! Stiles what got yourself into?

Stiles: Yes. Why?

Guy: Leave my sister alone or else you will regret it! Got me? Oh uh! He sounds angry.

I was ready to go there but I got a glance of Scott saying not to move and that he could solve this.

Stiles: No I didn't. Come and show me big bad guy! WHAT DID YOU DO?

Suddenly the guy punched him sending him on the floor in seconds other guys came and start a new fight between groups. I saw Stiles come back to his feet and punching the other guy. The guy did a turn kick but Stiles caught his foot and twist it and then kick him and he fall down. WOW Stiles knew Martial Arts?

Suddenly the other group saw they leader down and back off one of the guy exclaimed.

Guy: You are the guy that I Street fight three years ago, aren't you?

Stiles: The one and only! He smirked. WHAT STREET FIGHTING?

They leader was on his feet again and he was smiling.

Guy 1: Okay then you are good for my sister, but if you hurt her I will kill you! Got that?

Stiles: Yes, sir. WOW fearless!

Suddenly I saw Lydia coming forth and looking shocked.

Lydia: STILES?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Stiles was shocked when he saw us but seconds later he was smirking….what was so funny?

Stiles: Lydia! Nice to finally see you in Miami. What guys are you doing here?

Lydia's eyes were slim as a cats that is ready to attack.

Lydia: What are you doing here and why you act like that?!

Stiles smirked left his face and a cold expression covered most of his features.

Stiles: Like what, Lydia; Like myself; and not a guy who wants to be saved all day?

Lydia: YES! Okay that's rude! **(A/N: I love Lydia! So to make that clear!) **

Stiles: That's Stiles in Beacon Hills here; I'm Stiles the famous dancer of The MOB and a Street Fighter and sometimes I Street raced with cars but I'm not that good there….sorry I'm not that fragile as you thought….actually I'm not sorry, you didn't notice me so many years and when I'm finally accepted…BAM! You notice me…yeah it's cool we hang out but you still don't know as well as you thing Lydia so you don't have the right to be angry.

DANM! Stiles! I didn't knew it was that angry….

Lydia was looking at him in awe and sadness was written all over her face, it was the truth.

Suddenly a guy coming shouting all the way to us:

Guy: BEACH PARTY IN THE OCEAN DRIVE BEACH! Oh! Hey bro! And arrived panting next to Stiles and did a man hug.

Scott: To Sean's old work place? Oh! I forgot about Scott….did he knew?

Stiles: Yeah…wait how did you knew?

Girl 1: My dad owns the place…duh!

Stiles: Oh! Yeah! Emily take your boy and you cousin I'll ride with Eddy.

And with that all the club was at the Ocean Drive Beach Party there they were girls checking out Scott and the other boys and boys checking us, Stiles and Alisha…yeah I met her she is really nice girl, and I went to the bar to order drinks Stiles said some hi's on the way there and when we arrived we waited for a few minutes and we start talking.

Alisha: So you are Scott's ex girlfriend who is Stiles best friend and Emily's cousin?

Me: Yep.

Suddenly we heard a very familiar voice asking us what are we doing there.

When we turn our attention to the waiter we came face to face with a happy Cora Hale and trust me is weird to watch a Hale smile….

Stiles: We should ask the same thing! How have you been?

Cora: Well hearing about you a lot…you are quiet famous here how that happen?

Me: Apparently he is like a dancing/street dancing/street racing/ Street fighting celebrity.

Cora: WHAT? I only heard about being part of the MOB not about this…who is that girl? Hi!

Alisha: I'm Alisha Green Stiles' girlfriend, how do you know Stiles?

Cora: He is friends with my brother…oh! Derek is here so guys better mix with the crowd if you don't want to be noticed…too late….Hi! Derek!

We put forced smiles on our faces and turn to him.

**Derek POV**

I was looking for Scott or any of them but no one were answering their phones so I decide to look for him in Miami I wanted also to visit my sister, so I packed my things and booked a flight to Miami the next four hours went by in a blur. But soon as I got off the plane my sister greeted me with a big smile. I'm so happy she got settle in one town and lives like a teenager. I'm glad she put her life back on a track.

The ride to her apartment was fun we shared stories, Cora about how she is settling in school and about those flash mob dancing crew that's been messing in town, and me about the supernatural in Beacon Hills.

After we arrived home I felled asleep and three hours later my sister dragged me to her work place which apparently is a Beach Hotel Café and they are having a Beach Party, by now the sun was so down and the time was passed ten or that what I think it is.

After my sister went to the bar to start taking orders I was walking through the people they were dancing and I was just trying to pass through so I can sit on the beach…I'm not a party guy. Suddenly a guy shout near my ear!

Guy: Yo! The Dance Genius is back! And when I turn to see who he meant I was beyond shocked! I saw Stiles holding hands with an African American girl and next to him was a guy and Alison! He was dressed differently he wear a tank top and baggy jeans I could see that he had muscles…wow!

Stiles: Yo! What up, Moose?

What a weird name…Moose…ha! I was near them but no one seems to notice, good.

Guy: Are you going to dance?

Girl: Why Moose did you planning something?

Guy: Well, dear Alisha your brother wants to challenge him in MMA mixed with dance. Stiles are you going to be able to take it? I mean three years man have been since you Street Fight.

MMA? Street Fight? Dance?

Stiles: Tell him to bringing on! Now we are going to get a drink…oh! Is the new waiter hot?

Girl: Why Stiles? She sounded kinda hurt.

Stiles: Well for Eddy because he clearly needs to be laid! Is it right my friend? He asked to the guy next to him that should be named Eddy.

Guy: Okay see you at the dance floor!

After the left I tried to follow them but I lost them and trust me when I saw this, Stiles is pretty famous here when I could follow them I could see him saying hi to a bunch of people! He was really different than the Stiles I knew, here he was fearless and he was respected but at Beacon Hills is a nobody or the human of the group…not that he isn't respected from us but in school he is nobody and I scare the crap out of him, here he seems to be the one that scares the crap out of others. I wonder why.

Finally I found them talking to my sister and that Eddy guy flirting with her….i'm so going to kill him!

Cora: He is behind you. She smiled and then they turn towards me with forced smiles on their faces.

Stiles: Derek! What are you doing here?

Me: I'm visiting my sister. What are you doing here?

Eddy guy: He is here for the Nationals.

Alison: WHAT? You are going to the Nationals?

Me: What Nationals?

Stiles: Eddy you are so dead! Nothing it's a stupid gaming contest…

Girl: Yeah! Stupid Gaming Contest where you are dancing till you drop!

Okay I'm confused!

DJ: Well we are having fun?

Some people cheered and applauded and then the DJ continued.

DJ: Okay! So I got a quest from Adam Green Leader of the Ocean Air dance group challenges Stiles Stilinski to a showdown! For you who might not know what Stiles Stilinski stands for well let me tell ya! Stiles is known as a very talented dancer and member of the 3 times National Champions, The MOB, he is also a Street Fighter, he won Malcolm Knight best friend of Adam Green and he is also a Street Racer who happen to get the first place in the Miami Racing Marathon in 2012! Well Stiles are you accepting the challenge?

WOW! I never thought that Stiles was such a bad ass!

Stiles smirked and left us and went on stage he grab the Microphone and there I knew that the Stiles we saw in Beacon Hills was just an act to cover that Stiles.

_**What do you think? Well the next chapter will be Scott's POV about how or if he is going to tell his secret to his cousin, Emily, and his thoughts about Stiles. Also i'm going to describe the dance off! Review! And tell what do you think! Go check out my other stories too!**_

_** See ya! **_


End file.
